1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus designed and configured to enable quick disconnect termination or connection for cryogenic transfer lines. More particularly, the present invention will render successful mating between two lines by coupling cryogenic spaces while simultaneously enabling an electrical connection to occur therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Connectors, also known as couplers, are well known in the art and are used in a variety of fields and areas. The purpose of a connector is to mate lines in order to form a continuous route for a particular flow configuration. For example, connectors having valves therein, such as the coupler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,322 will enable fluid flow to occur or not occur when desired. Such a configuration is ideally suited for connecting or disconnecting fluid passages, even under a low temperature condition. Though successful in its use, this assembly, like many other connectors have not addressed a high-pressure environment, such as when utilizing cryogenic materials. Cryogenic material, as known in the art, is gases under normal atmospheric condition, but will become a liquid when it is cooled and pressurized.
In such a configuration, pressurized fluid is desired for fluid flow. This will provide for the transfer of pressured fluid from one line to a second line. In the past, bayonet couplers, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,047, have been used to couple lines under a high-pressure environment. Though efficient in transferring fluid under a pressurized state, the invention fails to discuss simultaneously providing an electrical connection to be continuous when a fluid flow has been successful.
It can be seen that there exists a need for a connector that can enable connection or disconnection of a pressurized fluid, quickly, efficiently and successfully. Such an apparatus should be simple in construction and compact in size so as to provide a device, which is successful, and can easily be used by any individual with minimal to no training required for facilitating its used.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, and test and by employing only readily available material.